Safe
by RealTerminal
Summary: A Human, a dingy bar and a Faunus. What's the worst that can happen?
1. Chapter 1

Ruby had met her in a seedy club, a Faunus club, with a lupine doorman who treated at her like a bad smell, a reptilian bartender who almost refused to serve her, and patrons of all species who eyed her like a piece of meat.

It didn't matter to Ruby, she understood their ire, humans were hateful, bigoted and cruel, ostracising the Faunus for their instincts, their animalistic tendencies and limbs. Ruby found them beautiful, Ruby found them alluring.

Ruby had begun frequenting the place to escape the elitism of Atlas, a city so mired in its ways that even she was an outsider. The only person who seemed to respect Ruby was her boss, Weiss Schnee. And even so, she was cold and distant, awfully snappy, not exactly friend material, but Ruby tried all the same.

It surprised Ruby that a Faunus approached her, it shocked her that it wasn't to ask her, in a threatening manner, why she was here. The tall cat Faunus had simply strode up to her booth, hidden in a back corner of the club, and asked to sit with her.

"S-sure!" Ruby had squeaked, the Faunus' ears had flicked upon hearing, Ruby worried her pitch had hurt her, but she simply grinned and slid into the booth, sitting almost uncomfortably close to the human. Almost.

"Blake." She purred.

"Ruby." Ruby whispered. Blake's grin was almost predatory.

"And what is such a delightful little gem doing in a place like this?" Blake asked.

"I-I thought I…might...find some company." Ruby stammered.

"Oh?", Blake exclaimed, "And you chose a Faunus bar to prowl?" She wiggled her ears for emphasis.

Ruby couldn't help but stare, they were just so beautiful. "Yea, all the human bars are really…expensive and so…uptight…I like Faunus." Blake shifted closer, and Ruby did not pull away.

"You don't like humans?" Blake slid an arm behind Ruby, resting on top of the booth cushion, yet still it's presence made Ruby flush, as did the molten gaze Blake levelled at her.

"Not really…d-do you?" Ruby mumbled.

Blake smirked, "I like you." Ruby felt her heart skip a beat, not moving a muscle as Blake leaned in, whispering into her ear, " _Just what kind of company do you desire?_ "

Ruby whimpered.

Ruby had not expected her first time with a Faunus to be in the disabled bathroom of a seedy bar, but the setting seemed to fit, barely just met, hardly knowing more than each other's names, and Ruby was sitting on the sink bench, panties dangling from her left ankle, legs spread for the Faunus, who's rough tongue sent sparks through her spine.

" _Gods Blake!_ " Ruby had sobbed, every languid stroke a new euphoria, she had almost broken down when Blake ceased her ministrations, standing to meet Ruby in a fiery kiss, she adored her own taste, even more so on the lips of another.

"Are you safe?" She asked, after breaking the kiss, hands unzipping her dark pants to reveal purple briefs, a bulge straining from within. Ruby hadn't asked, she had done her _research_ , if you could call it that, an uncommon, but well known occurrence in some Faunus species.

"N-No." Ruby had whimpered, looking as apologetic as possible for a flushed little girl with her legs spread, Blake had smiled, not maliciously, but gently, cupping her cheek.

"Will you trust me?" She murmured.

Ruby felt her heart warm, and she nodded.

Blake had been gentle at first, her member, modest in length, and just the right girth, splitting her petals slowly, Ruby had squeaked with each inch, before they shared a breathy moan as she bottomed out. Then Blake had kissed her, passionately, pulling Ruby into her arms as she began to pump her length deep inside.

Ruby had never been particularly loud, at least beforehand, but as Blake's pace picked up, her moans grew in intensity, they paused only once, Blake halting to calm herself, Blake's shaky breath and shuddering movements screamed her desperation to keep going, to ravish her unprotected sex and sate her lust, but Ruby had trusted her, she would not violate that, she would not violate _her_.

Blake made her scream when she came, if Blake had filled her at that moment, it would have been worth it. But Blake's self-control held out, after recovering, Ruby had gladly knelt, serving the Faunus until she swallowed every last drop of seed.

"I'll get the pill, n-next time you won't have to hold back." Ruby promised.

Blake had looked taken aback, "You want there to be a next time?"

"Yea! Unless..you don't?" Ruby failed to hide the hurt in her voice.

Blake pulled her into another fiery kiss in response.

The Faunus had walked Ruby home afterward, it wasn't far, a half hour walk through one of the poorer parts of town. Ruby carried pepper spray and a Taser, but Blake's taller, stronger form made her feeler infinitely safer by her side.

"Do you want to come in?" Ruby had asked, after stopping in front of her apartment building.

Blake kissed her again, "I have work tomorrow...but not the day after?"

"Same time tomorrow?" Ruby suggested.

Blake grinned, "Definitely."

* * *

The next day, Ruby picked up a prescription for birth control, and morning after pills. The doctor had said it was a seven day wait for them to kick in, but Ruby would not disappoint Blake again. After meeting her for the second time, they found themselves in a similar position.

"You can, if you want, I-I got morning after pills, the doctor says it'll take a week for the birth control to work." Ruby stammered, once again dripping from Blake's attentions. The Faunus simply smiled, leaning in to peck Ruby on the cheek.

"Then I'll wait a week."

And so, she did, for a week Blake was patient, despite the desire that rushed through her veins, she never took the risk. Whether it was in the bathroom at the bar, Ruby's chilly apartment, or Blake's cosy loft above a local bookstore, Blake waited.

The night finally came, and so did Blake.

It was an eye-opening experience. Ruby found she adored the feeling of being filled, she was hyper aware of every sensation, Blake's teeth at her neck, her length throbbing within her, the heated seed gushing deep within, it was like a drug. And Ruby was addicted. She was addicted to Blake.

Her days were spent in waiting, work seemed to blur, as she fulfilled the tasks set out by her boss, who noted the extra spring in her step.

"I met someone wonderful." Ruby had explained.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "It's a good look for you."

The phrase had conjured the image of Ruby painted with Blake's seed, something she had requested one night, Ruby would have preferred it inside, but she couldn't deny the sight was erotic, covered in Blake's semen, marked, claimed.

Ruby flushed, and nervously giggled, Weiss waved her away, muttering something about 'young love'.

It seemed in no time a month had passed, they had agreed to celebrate their anniversary with another round of sex in the bar's bathroom. They had grown less frequent over the weeks, preferring the comfort and convenience of their homes. This was the first time in a week and a half, and was intended to be their last.

They made out passionately, stripping almost entirely nude, the door was locked, there would be no interruptions. Blake spent even more time than usual lapping at her lower lips, nearly driving her to orgasm twice before relenting, standing to rub her length against her silky folds, coating it in Ruby's juices. Just as she began to push the tip in, Ruby gasped, lifting her feet to Blake's stomach, holding her at length.

"Blake…I forgot to take my pill…" Ruby whispered breathlessly, heart beating rapidly, eyes wide with shock, "I…nngh!"

Blake pushed in, only an inch, Ruby was incapable of stopping her, the feet were just to get her attention. Blake held her gaze as she slowly slid her length inside, Ruby whimpering all along, pausing when she hilted.

"Ruby." Blake's gentle voice soothed her, "Will you be my mate?" Strong hands rubbed her back, she leaned in closer as Ruby took in her question.

"W-Will you keep me safe?" Ruby stammered.

Blake gently kissed her, bumping her head against Ruby's. "Always, with my life."

Ruby grinned, tearing up, she kissing Blake again, fully, and wrapped her legs around the Faunus' waist.

"Make me yours." Ruby begged.

Blake slowly withdrew, before thrusting back in, forcing a moan from the smaller girl, she began kissing down Ruby's jaw, one hand slowly clawing down her back, the other grasping at her rear. Ruby gasped as Blake suckled on her earlobe, and squealed as her sharp nails gouged her skin, Blake was only as gentle as Ruby told her to be, and tonight, there would be blood.

Her thrusting increased in intensity, faster, harder, _better,_ Ruby's nails dugs uselessly into Blake's back, her own nails too short and weak to damage her skin, let alone find purchase in the sweat, she could feel the tell-tale pressure of orgasm building towards its peak, and clutched Blake closer, burying her face in the Faunus' shoulder, whining and keening.

Suddenly, Blake picked Ruby up, and lay her on the ground, resuming her thrusting with newfound vigour, Ruby could barely gasp the air required to wail as her sex was pounded harder than Blake had ever mustered before, Blake's arms tightened around her back, she felt a throb down below, then a sharp, agonizing, euphoric pain in her shoulder, as Blake reached her climax.

The first burst of warmth sent Ruby over the edge, and she clutched onto Blake for dear life as her orgasm sent bolts of lightning through her entire being, the warmth in her pelvis grew, the pain in her shoulder faded, and all ceased to exist but her, and her mate.

Her mate. Blake Belladonna.

"Are you okay, Ruby?" Blake whispered, concerned.

Ruby chuckled breathlessly, "I'm fine Blakey, my neck stings a bit though."

Blake huffed, before leaning back down and gently licking the wound, her canines had punctured the skin, but the rest had left a slowly darkening bruise.

Blake planted a kiss on each puncture, "Sorry Ruby, instinct." Ruby felt her eyes sting.

"It's okay, I don't mind, I like being marked by you. It makes me feel…normal?"

Blake laughed, "I thought humans are supposed to be the normal ones."

"Just because we think we're so high and mighty, ' _Oh look at us, we can't smell fear and see in the dark, we're so pure and boring_ ', we suck, I want a tail, maybe I won't fall down so often."

Blake laughed again, pecking Ruby on the cheek, "My tail encourages me to fall for people."

"Fall into people more like.", Ruby smirked, glancing down at their still joined hips.

Blake smirked, she shifted, and Ruby wrapped her legs around her once more.

"Stay, please, just a little longer?" Ruby pled, "I like it here, feels right."

Blake's smirk softened into a smile, she leant in and kissed Ruby once more.

"I love you Ruby." Blake declared.

"I love you too Blake"


	2. Company

"Maternity leave?" Weiss exclaimed, glancing down at Ruby's stomach.

Ruby blushed, standing meekly in front of her boss's desk, hands wringing nervously.

"I know it's kinda sudden but I know I haven't been working here long a-and when the time comes I wanna be sure I-I-"

"Ruby." Weiss cut her off.

"Yes Miss Schnee?" Ruby half whispered.

Weiss rubbed her eye, "You're pregnant?"

"Yea, about three months along now." Ruby lay a hand on her stomach.

"You never mentioned, why not? And why ask about leave now and not seven months onward?"

Ruby licked her lips, swallowing, "Blake says… _Faunuspregnancymaybetaxingonmybody…"_ Ruby mumbled.

"Ruby…say that again, slowly." Weiss instructed.

Ruby trembled, "Blake says that Faunus pregnancy can be taxing…"

"Faunus pregnancy?" Weiss queried.

Ruby nodded, looking down. "Yea, Blake is a Faunus."

Weiss closed her eyes, nodding. Slowly she rose from her seat, circling the desk. Ruby stood stock still as she approached.

"M-Miss Schnee please don't fire me." Ruby begged, Weiss glared at her.

"I'm not going to fire you, you silly dolt, come here." Weiss reached out to hug her, Ruby was shocked, but returned the embrace, squeezing as tightly as she dared.

"I'm not cruel Ruby, just cold, and drop the 'Miss Schnee' nonsense, you're my friend." Weiss assured, "And I'm worried about you, this was sudden, you only met this Blake four months ago, and already you're becoming parents, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Ruby sniffled, and nodded, "Yea, I-I mean it's still scary, but Blake makes me feel so safe, and she asked me to be her mate and it just felt right."

"She?" Weiss looked confused, pulling away.

Ruby took Weiss' hands in her own, "Yes, Blake is a female, with male...equipment."

"Well…may I meet her?" Weiss asked.

Ruby stammered, "W-What? Uh, sure, okay! Does…this mean you don't mind?"

"Not at all Ruby, you have nothing to fear, I merely wish to meet the woman who mated my assistant."

* * *

That afternoon Ruby took Weiss to her home, or rather, Blake's home.

After her first mating Ruby had agreed to move in with Blake. She didn't own many belongings, so moving was relatively painless, and the loft was slightly bigger than the cheap apartment, perfect for two young lovers.

"You intend on starting a family here?" Weiss had critiqued.

Ruby shook her head, closing the door behind them before flopping down on the couch.

"We want to move into a bigger apartment, we're saving for a deposit, but we might have to take out a loan. It'll be worth it though! Mum worked two jobs when pregnant with me, I'll do the same if I have too." Ruby vowed.

Weiss sighed, "What if…you didn't have too."

"Eh? Wha-" Just as Ruby began talking, the door opened, and Blake walked through, freezing midway when she caught sight of Weiss, narrowing her gaze and flattening her ears.

"Ruby, who is this?" She asked, suspicious.

Ruby jumped up, dashing over the wrap her mate in a hug, "This is Weiss Schnee, my boss, Weiss, meet Blake Belladonna."

Weiss stood staring, transfixed at the Faunus, who's ears slowly raised again, she swallowed, "Good afternoon, I apologize for the intrusion, Ruby sprung the news on me today and I…I was curious to meet you."

"And?" Blake was tense, Ruby planted a kiss on her cheek and nuzzled her neck.

"Blakey, Weiss isn't like that, she accepts us" Ruby soothed.

Blake arched an eyebrow as Weiss approached, "You're in a difficult position, maybe if Ruby handled everything you could secure a loan and an apartment, but the moment people learned a Faunus was involved…" Weiss looked apologetic, glancing at Blake's ears, who scowled, "I have a proposition, if you would hear me out?"

Blake thought for a moment, before nodding, "Go on."

"I live in a penthouse, big, mostly empty, I barely use half of it. I would be willing to share, no rent required." Weiss offered.

"What's the catch?" Blake growled.

Weiss shook her head, "No catch, I promise."

Blake looked suspicious, "There's always a catch Weiss, what's in it for you?"

Weiss paused, "Company…it's lonely there." She looked visibly uncomfortable with the admission.

Ruby whispered into her ear, " _She tries to hide it, but I can tell it gets to her_."

Blake sighed, "We need some time to consider this."

"I understand, this was sudden, thankyou for allowing me into your home, and I'll see you tomorrow Ruby."

"Bye Weiss, thanks for visiting!" Ruby smiled, coaxing one from Weiss in return, she met Blake's gaze, holding it for a moment, before taking her leave. Blake waited for the sounds of her steps to fade before she turned to Ruby.

"How do you feel?" She asked, cupping Ruby's face.

Ruby smiled wrapping her arms around Blake's waist, "Personally? Or about the offer?"

"Both Ruby."

Ruby leant in and kissed her, bumping their foreheads together, "I feel fine Blakey, no nausea, no pains, nothing. And I trust Weiss, though we aren't exactly close, she's always treated me better than most." Ruby explained, "She's never said anything against the Faunus, or anything at all really, until today I've never really talked to her about that, or you. She minds her own business…usually."

"Her famil-"

"Her dad is dead, her sister is in the military, her brother is a twit and her mother is reclusive." Ruby cut in, "Weiss is alone Blake, the only times I see her smile is when her sister calls, I bring her morning coffee, or she catches me singing to myself…" Ruby trailed off, blushing.

"You sing to yourself? In the office?" Blake asked, incredulous.

Ruby buried her face in Blake's shoulder, which shook with laughter, "Shutup I forget where I am sometimes…"

"What am I going to do with you." Blake ruffled Ruby's hair.

Ruby chuckled, "I think you've done about everything you can Blakey."

"Oh, i-s that a challenge I hear?" Blake growled playfully.

Ruby slapped Blake on the shoulder, pulling away with a laugh, "Focus Blakey. We should take a few days to be sure, but I think we should do it."

"How do you know Weiss so well? I thought you weren't close." Blake queried.

Ruby smirked, "You're not the only one with ears Blakey, people talk, Weiss talks, I listen. It's important to listen…even if people don't say nice things."

"What do people say about you?" Blake wondered.

Ruby chuckled, "Weird, short little girl with an irritatingly cute voice, how can someone with such a nice ass and bright smile exist here in Atlas?"

"Funny, I found myself thinking similar things." Blake purred, reaching around to squeeze Ruby's rear.

Giggling, Ruby pecked Blake on the cheek before pulling away, heading to the fridge to pull out a can of soft drink.

"What do they say about Weiss?", Blake asked.

Ruby's shoulders slumped, and she shook her head, "Nothing worth repeating Blake."

* * *

It took two days for Ruby to wear Blake down.

The move was just as painless as the last, with Weiss insisting on hiring a moving company to handle it, though Blake still insisted on packing everything herself. She didn't want strange hands on her books, or so was her excuse.

Weiss' penthouse was indeed big, four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a theatre, two offices, a very spacious kitchen, dining and living area, and to top it all off, an outdoor area complete with lap pool and spa.

"Oh my god this place is amazing, Blake there's a spa out here!" Ruby squealed, pressing her face against the window. Blake exchanged a glance with Weiss, who smiled warmly at the sight.

"Would you like to choose your room first?" She asked, "I can set it to fill while you unpack."

Ruby spun around with bright eyes, Blake felt a surge of appreciation for Weiss. Ruby had been stressing as of late, fretting over speaking to Weiss, thinking of their future, making plans. Weiss' offer had raised her spirits, and Blake's acceptance had her ecstatic.

Weiss wasn't kidding when she described the penthouse as mostly empty. Aside from her chosen office, bedroom and bathroom, the home wasn't very well lived in. The decorations were sparse, some of which had been removed for being bothersome, ugly or just plain bizarre, what little remained were various shades of white and blue, giving a chilly vibe to the abode.

"Who hangs a fertility idol above the dining area?"

Ruby ended up placing the idol in the second office, which became half Ruby's studio and Blake's library. It surprised Weiss that Ruby had artistic talent, though Ruby waved it off as just a habit of doodling that spiralled out of control, and an odd fascination with silk screening, made evident from her many personalised t-shirts.

As a housewarming present, Weiss took them both shopping, with Blake picking up some additions to her library, and Ruby rebuilding some of her art supplies. It served to help break the ice between Weiss and Blake, who was unaware of Weiss' appreciation for literature.

Slowly they fell into comfortable routines.

Mornings saw them eat breakfast together, with either Blake or Weiss cooking, to protect the kitchen from Ruby's destructive culinary skills. Weiss and Ruby would depart for work together, parting ways with Blake. Weiss smiled more at work, and talked openly and at length with Ruby, sometimes almost to the detriment of their work.

They would return home to find Blake reclined on the sofa with a novel, Ruby would kick off her shoes, often to Weiss' distaste and scolding, before clawing into her lap, chatting or napping with them both. Weiss would either continue to work, or join Blake in reading a novel of her own.

Dinner was a mixture of cooking, and ordering in. The building was opposite a restaurant, which they would occasionally attend. It gave Weiss an excuse to dress Ruby up, and Blake found the confused and uncomfortable looks the staff and patrons gave her amusing. Weiss concurred.

At night Weiss would pretend not to hear the squeaks and giggling that occasionally echoed down the hall, difficult as it was to avoid blushing in the morning.

The hot tub got a lot of use. After particularly stressful days, and on weekends, they would all pile in, groaning and sighing as the bubbles massaged away their aches and woes, with plenty of alcohol to numb their minds, it was heavenly.

Fridays were movie nights.

Eventually, it stopped feeling like Blake and Ruby lived with Weiss, but they all lived together. Reds and purples joined the whites and blues, hangings, posters, cushions and various curtains gave the penthouse a cosier feel. During the rare times Weiss spent alone, she found herself far less lonely than she expected. Even absent, her friends were around her, if only in influence.

Weiss was happy.

Blake lay on the couch, as she normally did after work. She didn't finish that long before Ruby and Weiss, half an hour at minimum, longer so if business was slow. Bookstores weren't exactly in high demand, most of her time was spent either reading, doing inventory, or dusting shelves, customers were mostly regulars, or knew what they were looking for.

It made her dreadfully bored, it didn't used too, but then she met Ruby, and discovered she adored her presence, whether they were talking, fucking, or just silently relaxing. Then Weiss had wormed her way into Blake's world. While at first intrusive, Blake had accepted her at Ruby's behest, and soon warmed to the colder woman, now, over a month later, Blake found herself missing her presence almost as much as her mates.

Weiss was polite, she tried her best not to stare at Blake's ears, often failing, but Blake allowed her some leeway, she was obviously sheltered and curious. Weiss took an interest in her books, her interests and political opinions, engaged her on topics Ruby didn't have the knowledge or attention span for, made sure Ruby was taken care of, above all she was grateful for that, and _something was poking her ass from between the cushions!_

Blake slid from the couch onto the shag rug, laying her book on the coffee table she pulled one of the cushions free and froze. Slowly she picked up the offending object, holding it before her. Rough and thick black leather, a dull chain along it's length, ending just shy of a buckle of the same make.

 _A collar!_

Keys rang in the door, and Blake stood, looking down the hallway as Ruby and Weiss walked down, voices echoing through the room.

"-so we could all go see it together.", Ruby finished.

Weiss chuckled, "I suppose so, it'll be up to Blake though, hello Bla-oh!"

Blake levelled a blank stare in Weiss' direction, "Weiss, this is a slave collar."

"It's mine!" Weiss squeaked, standing stock still, wide eyed.

"Blake?" Ruby questioned, nervous. She had never seen Blake so stern, or Weiss so shaken.

Blake circled the couch, the collar dangling from her finger by it's buckle, she soon towered over Weiss, who hung her head, shamefully.

"When my kind were enslaved, Atlesians used these collars to bind us, to mark us as their property." Blake explained, "Weiss, why did I find one stuffed between the couch cushions." Blake's words were careful, her voice betraying no hint of anger.

Weiss swallowed, "Y-You came home from your date early last night, I panicked and hid it. I then forgot to retrieve it."

"What were you doing?" Blake asked.

Weiss glanced up, meeting the Faunus' gaze briefly before flicking to the collar, "I was wearing it."

Blake no longer looked stern, she looked confused, but then her expression levelled out into cold indifference. She held the collar toward Weiss, who looked up fearfully.

"Put it on.", Blake commanded, Weiss gently took the collar, raising it to her throat and fastening it around, she did so in a single, practiced movement, Blake's lip quirked upward, but it settled before Weiss looked up again.

"There is more, isn't there." Blake assumed, if it were possible, Weiss paled even more so, but she nodded, "In your room?" Another nod. "Go, now."

Weiss bowed her head once more, turning to walk towards her bedroom, Ruby looked confused, and a little disturbed, Blake turned to peck her on the forehead, leaning in, she whispered in Ruby's ear, she paused for a moment, then nodded, following Blake to Weiss' room.

Weiss sat on the end of her bed, hands clasped in her lap, head still bowed in submission. Only now here head was adorned with two, fluffy white ears. She glanced at Blake and Ruby as they entered, Ruby shutting the door behind them as Blake stood over Weiss once more.

"Explain yourself." Blake demanded coolly.

Weiss took a shuddering breath, "I-I desire to place myself in the shoes of those we have wronged…B-Blake I'm s-"

"Strip." Blake ordered.

Weiss looked up, confused, met only with two cool stares. She nodded, and began to do as instructed. Weiss slid off her heels, setting them neatly at the foot of the bed, her jacket and dress shirt followed, folder and stacked beside her heels, she paused at her bra, looking to Blake for approval, receiving a nod, she unclipped the garment, and pulled it away. Her breasts were far from substantial, small mounds that she had often expressed shame for. Finally, Weiss reached for her stockings, only to find two fingers beneath her chin, lifting her gaze upward.

"Leave them." She commanded. Weiss obeyed.

Blake bent down to Weiss ear, squeezing her shoulder, " _Is this what you want?"_

"Bla-"

" _Yes or no, Weiss_."

Weiss bit her lip, then nodded, " _Yes._ "

Blake rose, an intimidating smirk crossing her face, "I can smell you, slave." Blake purred, "Every night, every morning, your shame, your perversion, your desire." Weiss flushed.

"I'm sorry mistress."

Blake stroked a finger through Weiss' hair, mindful of the ears, "Did you know, slaved were used as entertainment." Blake asked, Weiss nodded, "How many times have you fantasised about being used in that manner?" Blake snarled, gripping Weiss' ponytail, Weiss gasped in shock.

"Many times, mistress, many!" She groaned.

Blake pulled her offbalance, Weiss fell onto her back and lay there, never taking her eyes off her mistress. Blake turned to Ruby, who was biting her lip. Blake strode over and pulled her into a fiery kiss, " _Shall we give our child a sibling my love?_ " She growled into her ear, Ruby shivered.

"If she's comfortable with that." Ruby whispered back.

Blake nodded, pecking her temple, "Strip."

Ruby and Blake shed their clothes, Weiss raised herself enough to watch in awe as her two closest…only friends bared themselves before her. Blake's body was tall and lean, Ruby's short and curvy, her belly just beginning to bulge. Weiss wanted to smother it in kisses, but that would come later. Blake crawled onto the bed, length growing firm, swinging with each movement. Weiss backed away just a bit, until the pillows met her elbows, and Blake knelt over her. Ruby reclined beside them, smiling warmly as she gently stroked her swelling belly.

"Did you know they bred us." Blake beared down upon Weiss, sniffing her neck before giving it a languid lick. "They believed they could breed us to be stronger workers, at least, that was the excuse the guards used, the overseers didn't care, they all had their pets.

Blake cupped Weiss' face, drawing her into a slow, heated kiss. Her rough tongue slipping in, exploring Weiss' mouth, exploring every inch it could reach before withdrawing, leaving her slave panting. Slowly her hands slide downward, stroking her throat, tugging the collar as she descended, squeezing the small breasts, coaxing a whine from her victim. Blake's left hand remained, the right continued brushing past the waistband of her stockings, settling above her sex.

"Will you be a good pet I wonder." Blake began to rub, Weiss moaned, fingers grasping at the bedsheets. "Will you be a good _mate!_ " Blake grasped Weiss' underwear through the sheer fabric, and yanked, tearing the flimsy material free effortlessly.

Weiss gasped, eyes wide open in shock, staring at the hardened member Blake was now grinding against how lower lips, she felt a hand entwine with her own, and she turned to meet Ruby's silvery gaze. The taken hand was moved to Ruby's stomach, where she pressed it firmly.

"Will you join me Weiss?" Ruby crooned, Weiss felt her heart thudding within her chest as she smiled at the crimson girl, gently massaging her pregnant belly.

Blake leant back down, cupping Weiss' cheek once again. "Are you ready?"

"Yes mistress, please mistress." Weiss begged, and Blake obliged, slipping her length past Weiss' swollen lips, hilting deep within as she groaned, drawing Weiss into another kiss. Slowly she began to pump her hips, coaxing a string of moans from her newfound mate, who curled around Blake in ecstasy, Ruby shifted closer still, whispering in Weiss' ear, palming her breasts, the hand on Ruby's belly never straying.

Blake trailed nibbles down Weiss' throat, almost chewing her name into her skin, their names flowed freely from her tongue, her whines growing in pitch, legs tightening around Blake's waist.

" _Ruby…Blake…close…I…AH!_ " Weiss peaked, tensing. Blake hilted, twitching, before finally letting go, teeth finding purchase in her mate's shoulder as she filled her with seed. Weiss sobbed, one hand clawing at Blake's back, the other desperately trying not to do the same to Ruby's stomach.

Slowly they came down from their high, Blake's mind cleared, and she released her grip on Weiss' shoulder, who hissed. Ruby took her hand once more, bringing it up to plant a kiss on her fingers, Weiss chuckled, head slowly turning to look at her.

"It seems we may both be taking maternity leave."

Ruby grinned, leaning in to kiss her properly, Blake gently licked the punctures in her skin, then kissed them, as she had done for Ruby so long ago. Weiss suddenly looked to her, smiling.

"Thankyou Blake."

Blake huffed a chuckle. "I should be thanking you…I was awfully rough, both before and during." Weiss rolled her eyes, even as they welled with tears.

"Rightfully so…I can't tell you how relieved I am you accept me." Weiss blinked, lips trembling. Blake leant in and kissed her tears away, then kissed her lips, gently.

"It would have been hypocritical not too." Blake's gaze flickered to Ruby, who smirked, but it gave way to shock.

"Shoot…I uh…I forgot to tell my family about…anything." Ruby chuckled nervously.

Blake and Weiss looked at each other, then dissolved into laughter, Ruby lightly slapped at them.

"Guys it's not funny! Yang's gonna _freak_!"

Weiss' arm slid around Ruby's shoulders, pulling her into a threeway hug.

"We'll cross that bridge, together." Weiss pecked Ruby on the nose.

Blake did the same to her forehead, then Weiss'.

"My mates."

Weiss and Ruby smiled.

"Your mates."


End file.
